


A jumble of royalty, a little bit of politics, and a whole lot more feelings

by LilacTree_928



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Modern Royalty, Not much pining, So much pairing unexplored, Sorry about that prompter :(, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, YangMin is not explored :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacTree_928/pseuds/LilacTree_928
Summary: Jeno is a simple man. He finds his soulmark cute, his diabolic students adorable, the archeological sites nostalgic, and he's in no rush in finding his soulmate.Then he suddenly found himself in the middle of a chaos he'd usually laugh about in his readings and researches.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Liu Yang Yang/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 198
Collections: 99' ft 00' fic fest





	A jumble of royalty, a little bit of politics, and a whole lot more feelings

**Author's Note:**

> #FT388: "Modern Soulmate AU. At 12:28 AM, Prince Huang Renjun’s soul-mark is revealed amidst the throngs of paparazzi. The morning after, Professor Lee Jeno finds his soul-mark plastered on every magazine, television, and social media there is. The proper thing left to do is, of course, claim the mark as his. It would be easy if only most of East Asia isn’t claiming the same."

This is terrible, absolutely terrible and Xuxi fears that this might cost him his life. This had never been his idea, no. He’s an animal and Mark, his lover, accepts that part of him, but he’s not intoxicated nor crazy enough to pull in his cousin Crown Prince into one of his escapades; he loves his head right where it is, thank you very much. Clutching his hair in both frustration and anxiety, he helplessly looked at the dance floor where the future king is dancing his ass off, _literally_. If Mark did not kill him before for all his shits, then he’ll surely do now.

When he sneaked out earlier, he never planned on taking his cousin on his shoulder just so he wouldn’t get caught by his parents, but since he did, he also did not expect that his cousin would chug liquor like water upon contact. Who would have thought that the royal heir was just reprimanded by the king a few hours earlier, adding onto the humongous mountain pile of miscommunications, missed opportunities, and long-running familial grudges?

Xuxi looked at his watch, anxiety spiking to the skies as the clock passed midnight. He decided that this should be enough. It would be terribly bad if the media caught whiff of His Highness the Crown Prince inside a shady club with his royal cousin, also under the influence of alcohol. It will be the biggest royal scandal of the decade.

He stood up, swooped his jacket and wallet, and waltzed through the crowd, desperate to fish the Crown Prince out of this sea of _filth_. Xuxi did not bother to wince as the scent of cigarettes, smoked drugs, and liquor combined into a pungent smell which was prominent in the dance floor. He merely eyed his cousin, afraid to lose sight of the Crown Prince and land their asses into deep troubles. He felt grateful for his height as it kept him at least half a head above the crowd, easily maintaining his eyes on the wasted royalty dancing up with a stranger’s hand on his waist. Xuxi felt his temper flared.

Despite the massive crowd, upon seeing the indecency, he pushed the people quite harshly and pulled his cousin by the collar, throwing royal courtesy and etiquette down the drain and sneaking a massive kick on the daring individual who dared lay a hand on the body of literally the kingdom. His cousin was obviously angry at the suddenness of his actions but was too intoxicated and weary to put up a serious fight.

Xuxi received a text which stated that Guanheng was already around the area, waiting for his notification to pick them up on the exact block, wary of catching attention because he just doesn’t have it in him to drop his pretentious act and use a middle class Vios instead of his rare antique car. He tucked his phone back in his pocket after texting his other cousin that they’re nearly on their way out before pulling the Crown Prince closer to him as the latter almost ran off after seeing something particular which caught his fuzzy attention.

The way to the backdoor leading to the back alley was very contrasting to the scenario of the main club, it was slowly getting deserted the nearer the got to the backdoor apart from a few lewd individuals who cannot keep their hands to themselves. Xuxi, used to the scene, paid them no mind as he continued on trekking the way while dragging his obviously fascinated cousin.

As they reached the backdoor, Xuxi let out a sigh of relief, thinking that finally, finally, they’re going home. What he did not expect though was the flashes which erupted the moment he opened the door, his cousin Crown Prince tucked under his arm, totally messed up.

He was taken aback, his senses muddled with both the countless flash and the numerous shouting coming from all directions. His first instinct was to attempt to cover his eyes when reality dawned on him, _they’re surrounded by paparazzi_. Xuxi bit his lips. ‘ _Royal uncle and auntie will have my head for this._ ’ Shaking his head in panic, he turned towards his still unconscious cousin before flinging him over his shoulder. ‘ _And Renjun will crush my brain stem for this._ ’

Seeing Guanheng’s obnoxious car a few feet away, he bolted. The paparazzi were expecting of such move but despite their fast reflex, nobody was capable and experienced enough to be on par with Prince Xuxi’s speed and agility. Xuxi sprinted and got inside Guanheng’s car in such haste that when he threw the Crown Prince’s body on the back seat and got in as well, Guanheng accidentally stepped hard on the accelerator, getting all of them into a whiplash.

A few blocks later, just when Xuxi thought that he could finally breathe in relief, a voice broke the silence in the car. “Shit, we’re fucking screwed.” It was Yangyang. Xuxi snapped his head back, looking over his seat, trying to see what he could have fucked up only to see the Crown Prince still deeply unconscious while his head was laying on Yangyang’s lap. He was about to cuss his cousin out when something caught his eyes.

No, it’s not just something. Looking at their cousin Crown Prince’s exposed neck, a silhouette of a lone, howling wolf was embedded. “We really are dead.”

[ ](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcRDGfNc8-JIZ-vtsLCj3-PpeYNJ3kHtkaBVbpKc46Z6A28Copzm)

_Bzzzt._

_“At 12:28 A.M., the heir to the Fire throne, Huang Renjun, Prince of the Scorching Planes, revealed his soul mark as he and Prince Xuxi, Marquis of the Blazing Valleys, escaped out of the backdoor of a shady club in the outskirts of Downtown. The royal palace has yet to release an official statement on the matter but one thing is for sure, after almost a millennia of dragon marks, the first wolf mark finally occurred. The only thing left is to find the other possessor of such a historical and fascinating mark.”_

_Bzzzt._

Jeno furrowed his eyebrows as he pushed his thick-rimmed glasses up his nose bridge. The university halls have never been known to be quite and serene, however, as he looked around with his backpack securely hanging on his back, he found it twice more chaotic as children looked at something in their phones while talking in loud voices.

He’s curious but he’ll satiate it later once he arrived in the faculty. ‘ _If the information or gossip is so profound and widespread, the department must surely have heard of it. I’ll just ask Lele later._ ’ For the meantime, he’s excited to show Jaemin friend his soul-mark.

Even if Jeno were ignorant, it is undeniable that his soul-mark is absolutely enthralling. However, he’s not, and he’s aware that this soul-mark of his is special. He’ll research on it later but for now, he’ll revel in the absolute beauty which is his soul-mark. It is a howling, lone wolf.

Smiling to himself, he remembered squeaking in excitement earlier as he took his shower when he was greeted by the cute image of his soul-mark. Jeno knows that it’s stupid to think so but nobody can really blame him when that blank ink that’s sitting peacefully below his clavicle, on the upper part of his sternum, is adorable. He knows that Jaemin and Chen Le would agree. ‘Hyuck and Jisung might chastise me though. Oh well.’

The earlier fuss in the corridor was easily forgotten and now, as he entered the faculty of the Department of History, he lounged at his best friend who screamed profanities at him. “What the- yah Lee Jeno! I almost dropped my phone!” Na Jaemin, another professor of the Department of History, screamed as he tried to pry off Jeno who’s acting like a child.

Chen Le, an assistant professor in their department looked up from his cubicle at his elders and tilted his head in confusion. “Why is Jeno hyung being extra clingy today?” He called out loudly as the three of them are the only ones that have arrived in the faculty.

Jeno unlatched himself from Jaemin before pulling down the collar of his polo in order to show off his beautiful soul-mark. The two gaped at him in shock before looking at each other then back at him and his soul-mark. “It’s beautiful! Isn’t it?” He let go of his polo before skipping over to his cubicle to place down his backpack.

It’s such a good thing that they’re the only ones in the faculty this early in the morning plus there aren’t really many history professors in their faculty, for the three of them are such a chaotic bunch. As soon as Jeno had placed down his backpack, he was suddenly tackled into his chair by his two friends who are scarily similar to an excited predator. He gulped and shrunk in his seat. “I’m sorry?” He squeaked out.

Jaemin and Chen Le exchanged glances before screaming giddily. Jeno, by this time, is scared. “Guys?” As soon as they stopped screaming and acting like mad men, they grabbed their chairs from their cubicles before sitting in front of Jeno.

Jaemin can’t contain his excitement so it was Chen Le who spoke for the both of them. “Lee _fucking_ Jeno, do you fucking know how fucking fortunate you are?” Jeno felt his jaw drop at the extreme use of profanity the younger is using. Pouting and crossing his arms in front of his chest, he raised an eyebrow at the second youngest in their friend group.

“You’re younger than I am young man, show some respect to both your _sunbae_ and _hyung._ ” He slapped the back of the younger’s head. It was quite painful but Chen Le ignored the throbbing pain it caused him as he continued. “Out of all the things that I said, of course, you have to pay attention to that part.” The younger just grabbed his phone from his pocket then handed it to Jeno after a few taps and swipes. Jaemin is still bouncing giddily on his seat. ‘ _He’ll be drained by lunch time if this behavior of his persists._ ’ The man being interrogated shook his head before taking the device that is being held out to him.

Jeno looked surprised but beamed shortly after seeing the image. He showed it again to his friends giddily. “Oh look! It’s my soul-mark! Isn’t it cute?” He looked at the image fondly before he found himself getting smacked by someone he’s sure is not Chen Le. “Idiot. Don’t look at the image, look at the tweet. I can’t believe you’re such a revered professor here.” It was Donghyuck who spoke while he’s dragging a grumpy Jisung on his other hand.

Now that Donghyuck mentioned. Jeno felt himself choke on his own spit upon reading the content.

It was a simple tweet, a headline and a link which will take one into the article. It was the content that made Jeno feel as if somebody had thrown a bucket of ice on him. ‘ _Asian heartthrob, Chinese heir, Huang Renjun was found in the backdoor of a club. On a good note though, the first wolf sign of the dragon dynasty has finally showed! Who’s the lucky person who’s possessing the other side of the string?_ ’ Jeno cannot read anymore as he gave back the phone to Chen Le before leaning back and nursing his aching head.

“So you get it now.” Donghyuck smiled evilly as he leaned on the cubicle in front of Jeno’s in delight. Jisung sat on the arm rest of Chen Le’s chair. “I never thought that this big news of Chen Le hyung was this _huge_. Dang hyung, this is on the worldwide scale.” Jisung remarked lightly. Jeno is still perplexed and lost.

“Wait wait, I just got here not ten minutes ago, how did you two know when to come and why you should?” He looked at the two newcomers who’s obviously not from their faculty. Donghyuck tilted his head towards Jaemin who’s still bouncing on his seat in excitement. “Nana texted me quickly that you have _that_ Prince’s soul-mark so I hurriedly grabbed Jisung by the collar to gossip.” Jeno nodded in understanding before looking at the air blankly again.

Then he laughed out loud, startling Jisung. “This is a prank. Oh my gosh, I can’t believe I almost fell for it.” He heaved as he tried to regulate his breathing. Wiping the tears that sprung from his eyes he looked at his friends’ unamused faces. Except Jaemin. He’s still a ball of excitement.

Chen Le shook his head before moving to take that day’s newspaper. Handing it to Jeno, the history professor took one look on the front page before shutting his eyes tightly. “So this is real?” He whimpered. All four hummed in unison. “It’s as real as the sun that’s shining outside. Want me to test it empirically for you to believe it?” Donghyuck chirped gleefully.

Jeno shook his head before opening them again, and it’s true. ‘ _I really do possess a soul-mark that’s identical to the heir of the Fire throne._ ’ “Of course, it just had to be a royal. I knew that my mark was special, but really? A royalty? And not just any royalty, it had to be the royal heir.” He remarked forlornly, his fingers unconsciously going up to his sternum and rubbing it gently.

Jaemin moved closer to him, offering an apologetic smile as he finally returned back into sanity. “It’ll be okay Jen. On the brighter side, your soul-mark is extremely cute.” Jeno smiled at that and sniffed before burying his head on the crook of Jaemin’s shoulder. Donghyuck tsk-ed though obviously without malice as he patted Jeno’s hair gently. “It’s a fucking wolf, Jaemin. Wolves aren’t supposed to be cute. They’re ferocious-” He started but shut his mouth seeing the pout that was slowly forming on Jeno’s face.

After receiving a pointed look from Jaemin, Chen Le, and Jisung, he sighed and nodded. “Alright, alright, your wolf is an exception.” He relented. Chen Le piped up and turned to Jeno. “Do you think though that the Chinese royal family has a wolf?” Jisung nodded in excitement as well. “I’ll answer that later, I still have a class in twenty minutes.” Jeno pulled away from his best friend before taking the necessary materials needed for his lecture.

The four shared a look before Chen Le nodded. “Let’s just talk over lunch later then. You have such a _long_ day ahead of you.” Jeno agrees.

The mood inside the throne room is so terse that Xuxi almost lost his footing had not Guanheng caught him before shaking his head. Renjun kept his head up despite the scorching stare he’s receiving from his father across the room. Despite having their heads hung low, everyone was admiring the _audacity_ the Crown Prince possesses.

The Queen was obviously distraught as she sighed and looked at her son who’s staring at his father defiantly. “You know better than this Renjun, you _are_ better than this. Which of your hooligan cousins roped you in?” She squinted her eyes at her nephews who flinched back a step. The Crown Prince shook his head before standing in front of the two. “None.”

Everyone in the room that it’s a big fat life but nobody dared to speak on it. “It was my idea and Xuxi and Guanheng was kind enough to come along to look after me.” His face never faltered while uttering such bullshit that he knows the King doesn’t buy.

Finally, the King opened his mouth after a long while of acting intimidating like the _scary_ monarch that he is. “This is disappointing. This is the first time that a royal heir has brought such massive shame into the family.” His voice was cold and passive that rang even more sharper than any shouting across that massive throne room.

Renjun flinched upon those harsh words, insecurities eating him, but he held his stance. ‘ _He can bully me but nobody’s bullying my cousins even if he’s the king._ ’ “When have I not been anyway?” He replied back snarkily. Everyone snapped their head at his audacity and words but the King remained passive, looking down towards his rebellious son. “However, rest your worries aside, _Your Majesty_ , for I already have made the proper measures in order to _fix_ this situation.”

The Crown Prince kept his composure, refusing to crumble even when his whole being is shriveling up inside. “Now, if you’ll excuse me. I have to meet with the Royal PRO.” He bowed lowly before turning to his heels, grabbing his two cousins, and getting the hell out of that suffocating throne room.

Once they were already back in the courtyard towards the wing of the Crown Prince’s chambers, all three dropped into their knees, acting like the overdramatic young adults that they are. “Shit, you were so cool back there!” Guanheng placed a hand on his chest while panting exaggeratedly, Xuxi nodded in agreement. “I swear that Mark is gonna break up with me after this shit.” He sobbed pathetically.

Renjun laughed in amusement at his cousins’ antics. Patting Xuxi’s head, he hummed lightly. “Nah, Mark ge is too kind for that. I don’t doubt though that Sicheng ge will try to behead you both.” He remarked passively while keeping a straight face. The two looked at the youngest with their mouths agape.

“I literally told you not to continue with your stupid plan!” Guanheng turned against Xuxi who merely looked scandalized as he racked his brain for a comeback. “Well- well you were five minutes late from picking us up! If you weren’t late, Jun’s soul-mark wouldn’t have been exposed!” He screamed back at Guanheng.

Before his two cousins lunged at each other’s throat, Renjun stood up and brushed himself. “That’s enough.” He reprimanded sternly but without any bite. Looking at the vast gardens in front of him, he crossed his arms in front of him. He felt his cousins approach behind him but said nothing.

“This is going to be a massive headache for Yuta-san.” Xuxi remarked everyone’s thoughts. Guanheng nodded grimly as he supplied quite unhelpfully, “And Sicheng ge will have our heads because of that.” Renjun rolled his eyes but bit back a retort.

Nakamoto Yuta, the official Public Relations Officer for the Office of the Crown Prince, is Dong Sicheng’s soulmate, the Earl of Fiery Pearls and a royal cousin of the princes. This whole fiasco is causing and will further cause the royal office a massive amount of headache. Renjun almost felt guilty but he willed it down before turning back on his cousins who’s looking at him expectantly, because truth to be told, all three of them knows that his shameless claim back in the throne room is nothing but bullshit.

“I should go to Kun ge to have my mark analyzed, shouldn’t I?” Renjun turned towards the two while still keeping his arms in front of his chest. Xuxi and Guanheng face palmed quite harshly at that. “I was right, all you had back there was pure and empty bravado; nothing more, nothing less.” Guanheng remarked before urging Xuxi to go to their cousin twice removed, who’s in charged of the royal records.

Xuxi nodded before supplying helpfully. “Especially now that it’s certain that everyone would try to claim your mark what with the extreme media exposure.” Renjun nodded at that, putting that intimidating mask of his again and turning around towards the Royal Treasury where their cousin would probably be lurking, stressing over a certain intern from Germany.

Despite the air of arrogance Renjun’s putting on, a sense of uncertainty looms over him as he tried to imagine what his soulmate would be like. ‘ _I wonder how my soulmate is like._ ’ He bit his lip discreetly, unwilling to let a slip of weakness come out as too overt. ‘ _I really hope he’s not a part of any royalty._ ’

For royals, despite the prestige, are one of the most self-absorbed individuals who lurks the planet.

Well, Lee Jeno is far from royalty. He unattractively whined about this to Donghyuck who just waved his hand dismissively. “Somebody please collect this idiot. You literally have a class in ten.” Donghyuck continued on eating his _tangsuyuk_ messily, earning a sigh from Jisung who took it upon himself to wipe his soulmate’s face with a napkin.

Jeno sighed dreamily seeing two of his friends acting like the perfect soulmates that they are. He’s way past his childish envy, the only thing that he feels whenever he sees his friends with their other halves is sincere fondness. However, now that he knows who his soulmate is, uncertainty suddenly looms over him and his future. ‘ _I wonder, will I ever feel those butterflies like they do? Will I receive those fond looks they do not know they’re receiving from their other halves?_ ’ Jeno doubts that will be the case.

“Don’t worry, his Tuesday afternoon class will understand.” Chen Le piped from his _miso_. Jaemin hummed in agreement. Jeno moaned in exasperation at the implication. His students know the existence of his soul mark and has been bugging him constantly to travel to China to claim it. ‘ _Ha, as if the whole Asia is not doing the same thing._ ’ Despite the faux annoyance he kept on wearing in front of his students, he’s extremely touched by his students’ little gestures and constant bugging. He doesn’t know what he’ll do at the moment but he’s glad that he has the little buggers who keeps on giving him the puppy eyes.

“You remember your syllabus says that you’re going to teach Chinese Dynasties, right?” Chen Le finally looked up from his _miso_ after realizing that Jeno was not moving anytime soon. It took Jeno a good second to absorb the information before a pout formed on his lips, obviously distraught on his dilemma on skipping class for the comfort of his mind or teaching one of his specialties. He finally chose the latter. Finally relenting to his fate, he stood up and gathered his things. “See you later then.”

Upon entering his class, Jeno almost sighed seeing the quiet auditorium for its silence is for a reason he’s not really fond of. “Guys, for the nth time, _no._ ” As he expected, everyone groaned simultaneously before erupting into a chorus of protest. It took a good minute of his glare for the students to shut their mouths. Not everyone has gotten the cue though.

One of his braver students shouted from behind, “But sir! It’s literally your soulmate! Disregarding the fact that he is part of the royalty-” she was cut off by another boy in the middle, “he’s literally the heir to the Chinese Throne.” “- he’s still your soulmate and you deserve to be with your other half!” She ended her statement with veins popping on her neck, her face red with frustration. “And he’s still the heir!” The same boy snorted though sincerity was dripping from his face.

The class erupted into a series of agreement, not one student kept mum despite Jeno’s icy stare towards them. Jeno finally broke his façade and sighed. “I understand you guys, trust me, _I do_. However, this is not a simple black and white issue. This has political undertones. I am a historian myself and for the history majors in this room, you should understand where I am coming from.” He looked at them sincerely.

“Sir, you can’t use politics to fool us; we’re literally in the 21st century and the incumbent queen of the Lotus Throne was of a commoner descent. You and I know that the pull of the soul mark is so intense that all monarchies had no choice but to adapt lest it totally crumbles due to the number of abdicating royals. If I may remind you sir, in the 1940’s alone, ten heirs abdicated subsequently upon the knowledge that their soulmates were part of the common folks and that was not even-” Jeno glared at his student, a harsh clicking of the tongue resounding across the auditorium. “I understand, I understand.” He cut her off, making the history major lean back in satisfaction. “I hate the fact that you know so much.” He remarked pettily, letting go of his professional façade for a little while. The class erupted into snickers, knowing fully well that they’ve cornered their favorite professor again.

“That’s on you and the whole History department. It’s your fault that you teach so well.” She remarked snottily, earning another glare from Jeno. “I don’t even want to deny that.” He despaired, much to the satisfaction of his class.

“I suddenly wish to end this class early.” Jeno mumbled quietly but a bunch of female students in front had caught it and shrieked. “No sir! It’s the Chinese Dynasties!” Sighing to his self he shook his head. “Fine fine. Just promise that no more teasing for this meeting.” He eyed them warily. “We can’t promise the same thing for the whole semester though.” A boy snorted.

Jeno sighed as he opened his laptop, which is ancient by the way. ‘ _This is going to be a long semester._ ’

“I hate my students.” Jeno declared with a deadpan expression. He can’t believe that he just suffered a whole week of constant teasing and prodding from his students regarding his soul mark. Jaemin looked up from his cubicle as Jeno settled in his and offered an apologetic smile. It was his fault in the first place that so many people had discovered Jeno’s connection to the Chinese heir. Jeno’s thankful though that the news hadn’t gotten out of their faculty apart from his students who also respected his privacy.

Donghyuck walked out of the pantry with a cup of coffee, removing the toast from his mouth with his free hand as he walked towards Jaemin’s cubicle. “No you don’t because your students, despite being a bunch of shits, are total sweethearts who just wants the best for their _naïve_ yet kind professor. If you weren’t a friend, I would have doted on you as well.”

Jeno cannot still understand why Donghyuck, a Biology professor, is hanging around the Faculty of History. ‘ _It’s not like I’ll get an answer to that anyway._ ’ So he proceeded on sitting on his desk, glad that he has an hour of vacant period before he has to climb another set of torturous staircase for his evening class. Returning to his complaint at the moment, he attempted to throw a menacing look at his friend which he knows is far from actually enticing fear.

After a few moments of holding Donghyuck’s stare, he finally gave up and proceeded on resting himself on his table. “Everyone has a point though Jen, you do have to claim that mark.” Jaemin started, his chair turned to face Jeno who’s beside him and is laying on his arms. Jeno refused to look up nor open his eyes. “It’s been three weeks since the Public Relations of the Chinese Royal family released an international statement in hopes of finding the soulmate of the heir.” Jaemin was speaking gently but Jeno can still feel the weight of his friend’s words.

Finally turning his head and opening his eyes, he gave Jaemin a weary smile. “Nah, I don’t want to go through the extreme process of having my mark _analyzed_.” Jaemin opened his mouth, about to protest but Donghyuck placed a hand on his shoulders. “It really is painful. The procedures have yet to evolve from its invasive nature in trying to match the marks’ chemical properties.” He stated, in support of Jeno, drowning the protest that Jaemin was about to burst. “However, Jaemin does have a point,” at this, Jaemin sighed in relief, “you have to claim that mark. And to help ease your mind, the inks of your soul marks will react upon the sight of each other, so maybe that could save you from a series of needle tests?” He offered a lopsided smile at his exhausted friend.

Jeno smiled at Donghyuck fondly. Sarcasm and pride are primary nature for Donghyuck but when it comes to people that matters, he can be quite gentle. Jeno is thankful for that opportunity. Lifting his head, he scanned the faculty room which was thankfully deserted apart from them three and Chen Le is yet to be back from a trip to the Dean’s office. “I appreciate your thoughts guys but this is literally the royalty I will face. I am nothing but a mere and lowly professor who’s teaching an impractical subject and major in University. Prince Consorts Mark Lee and Xiao Dejun are on a different level. I don’t want to be the cause for the Crown Prince to be regarded as the weak link. You, Jaemin, of all people, being a Historian yourself, should understand what happens to weak links in the monarchy.” He ended, looking wearier after delivering such a lengthy and dense speech which is totally against his usual demeanor.

A pause had settled before Jaemin smiled at his friend, reaching out to hold Jeno’s hand. “However, this is still the 21st Century, Jen. The royalty is still full of absurdities but it’s not stupid enough to deny the heir of his _true_ partner. The weak leak is nothing but a bunch of ideologies fed onto the previous monarchs in an attempt to contain the power within themselves.” Jaemin was smiling wide as he ended, satisfied seeing the sparkle which he left in Jeno’s eyes.

“Also, how could you underestimate your position in this University? Sure, I look down on your jobs but for heaven’s sake Lee Jeno, this is not some crappy University in some suburbs. You’re literally working in the top university across the Korean Peninsula, how dare you look down on that?” Donghyuck piped in sassily, an eyebrow raised as Jeno laughed in mirth while Jaemin looked aghast, totally outraged that his profession was just stomped like that.

After gathering himself, Jeno stood up and gave his friends hugs before gathering his things again. “Thank you guys. However, I still refuse to claim the mark. Maybe someday.” He smiled woefully before exiting once again.

Donghyuck and Jaemin exchanged meaningful looks, both frustrated and saddened that their friend, despite his absolute dedication and love for the idea of soulmates and soul marks, can’t even realize for himself the absolute magic of that love because his story is entangled with the complexities of politics.

Chen Le, hearing all of what went down from start to finish, emerged from a co-professor’s table and pulled an important paper on his head, a triumphant and motivated expression marring his face. “Let’s do an intervention.”

Renjun raised an eyebrow as amusement, interest, and confusion swirled inside him. His cousins-in-law, Prince Consort Mark and Prince Dejun were sitting in front of him, just on the couch, laughing their heads off as he read the piece of document which they just examined inside the office of the Crown Prince. Lowering his eyeglasses, he stared at his cousins-in-law who are now composed and serious.

“How sure are you with this one?” He asks, brief and concise. As amusing this little petition is, he knows that had it been groundless and birthed from nonsensical charades, this wouldn’t have reached his hand. Wiping his eyes of stray tears from too much laughing, Mark leaned back as Dejun patted his head of stray hairs. “I can’t give you figures but its roots are quite interesting.” It was a silent and implicit manner of asking permission to jump into one of his infamous rambles. Renjun nods.

Dejun smiles brightly as Mark prepares to jump into his story time. Renjun removed his glasses and placed down the document gently on his table. “I know you’ll hate this but don’t react until I finish, alright?” Renjun raised an eyebrow at Mark’s little disclaimer. Looking at Dejun, Guanheng’s consort just nodded affirmatively and comfortingly. “Okay so, Mrs. Zhong, a neighbor of my parents in Shanghai, had approached my mother regarding this little petition a certain group of professors and students from Korea had started.”

Seeing the outrage that is starting to form in the Crown Prince’s face, Mark hastily added. “Don’t get angry yet! Mother was skeptical at first, especially since it would be quite hurtful if Mrs. Zhong were to use their bonded friendship for personal gains or something of the same sorts but I personally went there to cross-check both her story and the document, I also checked with some of my friends back in Korea regarding this, so rest easy and let me finish without looking like you’re about to call for security.” Mark ended with a huff and Dejun laughed beside him.

“Okay, so back where I was. Basically, Mrs. Zhong’s son who is working as an Assistant Professor in Seoul National University, is colleagues with this person who could be your soulmate.” As Mark paused, Renjun maintained his blank face as that much he could infer from the papers he just read. “Lee Jeno, a member of the Department of History in the Seoul National University. He has a Master’s in History and is currently taking his PhD. He’s a well-known educator at the university – actually, his whole friend group is quite famous. His classes are usually in high demand because of his gentle and kind demeanor as well as an extremely well-crafted course syllabus. Oh and before it totally slip my mind, he’s also working as a Historian at the University.” Renjun smiled at the rapid spitfire or information. ‘ _Mark did his research._ ’

Mark may have noticed the slight curve of his lips but paid it no heed as he continued. “So that is where this little petition comes in. Turns out, his little soul mark is an open secret to his faculty members and students.” Renjun raised an eyebrow at that again. “Yeah, it surprised me as well. It’s an open secret since a week after that ungraceful little _encounter_ of yours with our _lovely_ Chinese press.” Dejun snorted at Mark’s little jab.

“So why did it take this long before this news reached us?” Renjun leaned back on his chair, his fingers tapping the underside of his chin. “This is the interesting part.” Dejun piped in, leaning back into the couch as he eyed Mark who merely shook his head in amusement. “We have an evasive Cinderella in our midst.” He grinned. Renjun raised an eyebrow whereas Dejun slapped Mark’s arms for stalling.

“Our Professor Lee here refused to claim the mark because you’re the heir.” Renjun snorted at that. “Oh please, _I am the heir_. I will literally own China in just a few years; being my soulmate is literally winning the lottery.” He snottily replied which earned disproving stares from his cousins-in-law. “See, this is exactly why he won’t go anywhere near five meters of your vicinity.” Dejun clicks his tongue. Mark nodded and looked straight at the Crown Prince. “He’s a Historian, _Your Highness_ , he’s aware and is looking at the royalty with quite an objectivity. It may be a trophy to be earned for the millions of ignorant people coming in everyday hoping that their terribly done permanent tattoos can get past the royal lab but for a regular commoner with brains, he’s aware that this is such a hellish place to be in especially with you being in constant friction with your father.”

Mark was serious and there’s no hint of the kindness on his face. ‘ _This is the ruthless lawyer and politician Mark Lee._ ’ Renjun nodded and conceded. This is enough of a sign for Mark to continue. “So our little Zhong here, together with Professor Na Jaemin from History, and Professor Lee Donghyuck and Assistant Professor Park Jisung both from Biology, with the help of the little shenanigans from Lee Jeno’s classes, started a petition to claim the mark for him.”

Renjun hummed and took a moment to process all of that. “And how do you think of this?” He asked Mark. Xuxi’s Consort smiled as he leaned back on the couch. “This wouldn’t reach you if I weren’t confident with this.” Renjun turned to Dejun, his face still passive. “How about you ge? What do you think about this?” Dejun smiled brightly as he nodded enthusiastically. “I feel good about this the moment I read the petition and letters. Jun, this is not a product of careful scheming. This is a collaborative effort of a body of people who cares and loves this certain person and wish the best for him. If the chances of him being your soulmate were lower than ninety percent, this would never have reached the gardens of the palace.”

Without breaking eye contact with his cousins-in-law, he called Yangyang, the head of the Security Office. “Yang, I’m gonna fax you a brief profile.” Standing up and walking towards his fax machine, Renjun finally smiles. “Get this person here ASAP.” Mark and Dejun squealed in delight upon his order.

‘ _After more than a month of nonsensical encounters, I might just be on the right track towards you._ ’

Jeno furrowed his eyebrows at the impeccable sight that greeted him as he entered the faculty room. It was quite a spectacle really. On one side of the room, a line of bodyguards, all sleek and formal, are bowing at him who just entered the room. On the other side are the other History professors and his friends – again, why do Donghyuck and Jisung keeps on hanging out their faculty? – who are obviously elated but are trying their best to contain themselves.

Upon closer inspection, the guards are no ordinary bodyguards, Jeno rolled his eyes to himself as he put down his things on his table. ‘ _These are the royal guards of the Chinese royalty._ ’ A man with a cheeky smile approached him. “Good day Professor Lee. I am Liu Yangyang, head of the Royal Guards and we have been tasked by His Royal Highness, Prince Renjun to bring you back to the Royal Palace.” Yangyang spoke in a fluent though accented Korean as he bowed a whole ninety degrees which awed everyone in the room including Jeno.

‘ _So this is how it feels at the receiving end of such courtesy._ ’ Jeno looked at his friends who just nodded their heads profusely, thinking that he’s asking for their affirmation. He’s not. After Yangyang rose back to his full height, he smiled apologetically at the royal guard. “I would love to but can I take a rain check on that? You see, I have classes and other work-” Jeno tried to evade the collection only to be disrupted mid-sentence by the Dean of the College of Social Sciences, who, for some reason, is also present despite having his office on the other side of the campus. Jeno did not even had it in him to be surprised by this.

The Dean stepped in front of the other History professors. “Oh please don’t hesitate about this Professor Lee! Upon receiving the request from China this morning, I have already made arrangements for you to leave with an easy mind!” The old man piped with an enthusiasm that nobody would have expected from his usual stern and aloof demeanor.

Jeno is still quite skeptical about leaving, because first, what if he weren’t Prince Renjun’s soulmate? That would be a great embarrassment. Also, how did this led to this situation? As far as he is concerned, he never made any attempt to claim the mark. Unless… Looking around the room, he squinted his eyes at Chen Le. “This is your doing, isn’t it?” He asked lowly, trying an attempt at being menacing.

Chen Le smiled shrugged _unapologetically_ as he leaned on Jaemin who’s uncharacteristically quiet. “I just sped things up a little for you hyung. Also, do you plan on making the whole world wait for a year?” It was his turn to raise an eyebrow at Jeno. Jeno clicked his teeth before smiling sheepishly at Yangyang who seemed to be judging him already. “Well, maybe not a year?” He laughed awkwardly. “Just come with them Jen, it wouldn’t hurt to get examined.” Donghyuck supplied fondly only to take some it back not three seconds later. “What I meant is that, trying won’t hurt? But it will hurt because the mark analysis procedure is invasive so technically speaking, trying would _certainly_ hurt.” Donghyuck started rambling, extreme rationalization and information influx taking over him.

“Just take him, then bring him back ASAP because he has a dissertation to finish. I don’t want to see him for another year, _again_ , when he’s supposed to acquire his PhD two years ago.” The chairperson of the Department of History remarked as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, obviously amused at the chaos inside the otherwise peaceful and quiet Faculty of History.

Now that Jeno ponders about it, just how many people are watching him getting literally kidnapped by unknown men claiming to be working for the Chinese royalty. Now that he thinks about it… “How can I be sure that you’re really working for the Chinese royalty and not some shady gang with a sense of style that I rather admire?” He took two steps back and squinted his eyes at the head of the Chinese Royal Guard that’s still in front of him.

Yangyang smiled in amusement but complied to his request. “Apart from this insignia,” Yangyang started, pointing at the simple pin on his right collar which Jeno already noticed earlier. “I also have this letter that is especially written by His Highness, sealed with the royal seal.” He handed the piece of parchment which Jeno happily took.

He has handled a number of royal parchments from all across the world, especially Asia, but holding a fresh parchment with a “fresh” seal feels different. He’s certain that this is the official seal and it’s giving him a different kind of unease in comparison to the unease that holding centuries old artifacts gives him.

As he scans the parchment with unfocused eyes, he can hear his heart beating inside his pericardial cavity. He can feel it thrum against his ribs as his breathing quickens considerably. Noticing the slight trembling of his fingers, he lifted his head, smiled, and returned the parchment back to Yangyang who took it gracefully and gave it to the Chairperson of the History Department. The Chair gratefully took it and Jeno knows the preservation that the letter will undergo. He smiles to himself as he looks forward to the time he’ll be returning to his tasks.

Turning to Yangyang, Jeno made a last request. “Can I bring Jaemin though? Like, I know it’s too much since I’m the only one summoned but, can I?” As he looked back towards his friends, Jaemin seemed to jolt out of his stupor as he turned towards Jeno with a strange gaze. ‘ _I’ll question him later._ ’

“It won’t be too much, we can arrange something for Professor Na.” Yangyang smiled before strutting towards the door, opening it and holding it. “So please, Professor Lee, Professor Na, we should get going. We’re a bit behind schedule.”

He’s not really panicking. Or maybe he is. He should be. Huang Renjun, the heir to the Lotus Throne is panicking and he doesn’t like how much he’s pacing around his study just because of some man. If his father is seeing him right now, he’d get a handful of piercing glares from that old man because ‘ _he’s not acting like the heir that he’s supposed to be._ ’ He tried gathering his wits again, to no avail.

He had seen Lee Jeno briefly from the windows of his study when the man was escorted to the palace. He was escorted inside by Yuta as Yangyang filed for a leave of absence for a few days as soon as he made sure that Jeno was safely guarded and under the watch of another ranking official. It had to do something with finding his soulmate. Renjun did not ask more and approved the request. The head of the Royal Guards has never requested anything of the sort ever since he started working for the Royal Family since he was 18, freshly graduated from high school. So Renjun figured that he deserved it, hell, he even extended it on his own because he knows that work will be extremely taxing the moment that his soulmate was revealed to the world.

Back to the matter at hand, Renjun felt his fingers tremble at the knowledge that his soulmate is inside the same building he’s in, just a few steps down the hall. And he doesn’t know how to react. He doesn’t know where to put his hands, he doesn’t know how to contort his face when he finally faced his soulmate, and for the first time in his life, he’s darn lost on what to do. ‘ _This is not something I can bullshit my way out._ ’ And that thought scares him.

When Lee Jeno first arrived in the morning, his nerves were already all over the place but he managed to will it down because the Royal laboratory has yet to make a confirmation for the Genuity of the mark. So Renjun being Renjun, he resumed his work.

However, it is different now. He knows that this is his soulmate. He can feel it in the superficial, deep, biological, and chemical levels of his body. His mark is aching terribly for hours. He took a deep breath as he put a hand on his chest, trying to calm his racing heart. ‘ _At this point, if this darned mechanism doesn’t stop pumping so harshly, I would die of heart attack._ ’

There is suddenly a loud knock on his door, causing his to slip from where he’s leaning on his table and landing on the carpeted floor. It was Xuxi. “What are you doing down there?” Then there was an ugly chortle from behind him. “He’s nervous Xuxi, let the man breath.” It was Mark trying to contain his ugly laughter only to fail miserably.

Groaning as he stood up, Renjun attempted to mask his anxiety with a haughty air of pride. Dusting his pants and shoulder from nonexistent dust, Renjun coughed awkwardly as he leaned back again on his table. “So what’s up?” He uttered unintelligently causing Xuxi’s and Mark’s eyebrows to rise in amusement.

Luckily Mark decided to stop teasing because one more mocking and Renjun will physically breakdown. He’ll evaporate or combust into ashes. “We just want to know whether you want to see Professor Lee? Or is today too overwhelming? I think it will be fine for Yuta- _san_ to arrange something for your meeting if you’re not fine with meeting him now.” Mark smiled comfortingly that Renjun is almost tempted to accept the offer but he shook his head. “Let’s get it done and over with.”

Mark and Xuxi smiled before closing the door again to fetch his soulmate who’s probably waiting in the large receiving area. Renjun bit his lips at the impending doom which is meeting his soulmate. He’s seen him in photos, has seen Jeno enter his palace earlier through his windows, but seeing him in the flesh, Renjun felt like puking again.

This bile that’s rising up his throat became worse as the footsteps that’s approaching his study turns louder and louder. His breathing turned even more ragged as his heartbeat rammed loudly against his ears. He panics. He scanned his study, finding something which will help him in looking calm and composed, a total opposite to the mess that he’s currently in. His lips are trembling so much that he has resorted to biting it. His hands are all over the place, from ransacking his drawers to fixing the plants in his study.

As the footsteps was a mere foot away from his door, Renjun decided. He’ll jump.

Surprisingly, Jeno felt absolutely fine. Sure, he’s a little bit shaken from all of the things he had to go through since early in the morning, from that haphazard flight to those horrible and painful invasive tests of his mark, but overall, he feels fine. Excited even. This is exactly like the times whenever he is granted access towards high profile yet restricted documents and artifacts, whenever he is escorted to the deep vaults inside various museums, whenever he is emailed an official copy of letters and documents; a smile crept its way onto Jeno’s lips.

Even when he was left on the receiving area, he can feel his soulmate’s presence and strangely, he felt comfortable. He felt strangely comfortable with the idea of finally meeting his other half. As opposed to the uncertainties from before, he felt quite fine. Although he never totally dismissed the prospect of turmoil and turbulences.

However, when he saw the shock and uncertain gazes passed between Prince Xuxi and his Consort, his lips found its way on his teeth, anxiety suddenly looming over him. ‘ _Maybe he doesn’t want me?_ ’ Jeno thought but quickly dismissed it since he can still feel the thrumming in his chest, right on his mark. ‘ _He’s there._ ’ But he cannot understand why it seems as if his soulmate is near but not quite near. They then heard a thump, a groan, and a rustling of leaves. He looked at the royal couple in front of him questioningly.

“Uhm, please get in first Professor, my cousin Crown Prince is being an idiot again.” Prince Xuxi bowed curtly before rushing out. Prince Consort Mark offered an apologetic smile as he led him inside, closing the door on their way and letting him sit in that beautiful couch a few feet from the work table.

Jeno looked around the study, silently taking in the details. It was absolutely full of daisies. He smiled and gently walked towards a vase of white daisies beside the work table. He was sidetracked though as his eyes caught sight of an old and worn leather book. “ _It’s the ancestry. Oh my gosh, it really is the royal ancestry from the Tang dynasty until the Huang dynasty._ ” He was about to reach for it when the door to the study suddenly slammed open, causing him to flinch harshly in surprise.

‘ _This… is interesting._ ’ As the Marquis and his Consort silently escaped the suffocating atmosphere the soulmates are inducing, Jeno took in the disposition of the Crown Prince of China. Huang Renjun is far from the prim, proper, and haughty figure he usually is. There are leaves stuck on his hair and there are water dripping from him. Jeno bit back a smile but he can’t help the way his eyes crinkle up in amusement.

The two was silent but nobody was bothered enough to break that silence as they took in each other’s presence. Their encounter feels surreal on both parties, as obvious to the fascination and silent fondness that’s growing on their face. Finally, Renjun broke the silence.

“What took you so long?” It was small, quiet, but quite heavy and Jeno felt a lump form in his throat which he swallowed down. Biting his lips, he smiled sadly. “Compared to other candidates, I’m quite mediocre and underwhelming, Your Highness.” Jeno fiddled with his fingers as anxiety suddenly popped out of nowhere and started gnawing inside him. Despite the nervousness, he held the piercing and intimidating stare that the Crown Prince is giving him. ‘ _So this is how it feels to be on the receiving end of such a heavy stare. Quite suffocating if anyone asks._ ’

Renjun took gentle steps towards Jeno, too bewitched to care about the leaves that is still yet to be removed from his hair. “So you’re ashamed.” It was not a question and Jeno doesn’t like how little and inferior that made him feel. He stood his ground subtly. “I’m not; I love my job, I love my researches, I love my colleagues, and I love my students. However, this doesn’t mean that I feel worthy to be your soulmate, Your Highness.” His eyes were downcast, his voice small as he bit his lips nervously. He’s almost a whole head taller than the royal but the difference in their upbringing is so stark that Jeno slouched even further, not minding if his posture is so terrible that it’s affecting his spine.

“So you don’t want to be with me.” It’s the Crown Prince’s turn to be hesitant as he paused in his tracks, his eyes downcast as he seemed to search for something in the carpeted floor. Jeno lifted his eyes as he shook his head, a gentle smile grazing his lips. “That’s not it either.” It was him who closed the distance between the two of them, only stopping a foot away. “I’d be an idiot if I refuse the chance to be with my soulmate when he’s literally in front of me.”

Jeno felt his heart bloom as his soulmate raised his head to face him. Renjun’s face was red and he knows that his cheeks must be of the same color. ‘ _We haven’t even touched yet and we’re this embarrassed already._ ’ Deciding against all decorum, Jeno just decided to _fuck it_ as he swooped the Crown Prince and held him in his arms tightly.

There were no sparks that suddenly flew. There were no fireworks that suddenly burst out. In fact, the study was as dim as it had been earlier especially with the setting sun that’s slowly falling in the horizon. There were no wedding bells and there were no choirs singing wedding marches. It’s just the two of them, bodies pressed tightly together with nothing but their synched heartbeats as their background music and their soul marks reacting as it pressed against each other.

It’s nothing short of euphoria and suddenly, Jeno had forgotten that he’s nothing but an old and ailing historian who also teaches audacious students for a living. The insecurities and uncertainties he had earlier was drowned in the back of his mind, incubated for later.

It’s just him and his worn-down Lacoste polo shirt as he cradled in his arms the Crown Prince – no, Huang Renjun, his soulmate. Huang Renjun and his scent of baby powder that gently invades Jeno’s olfaction. It’s just Huang Renjun with his soft hair and soft skin that’s clinging tightly on Jeno’s coarse shirt. Jeno, the poor and ailing historian from the abyss of Seoul National University, is holding his other half in his arms right now.

Jeno never realized how easy it is to fall in love.

_Bzzt._

_At 12:28 noon earlier, the Royal Palace had called for a surprise press conference in the Hall of the Flames. This press conference, which merely lasted for 10 minutes, announced that the Crown Prince’s soulmate had been found and the two had already met prior to the announcement. The lucky person is Lee Jeno, a South Korean professor and historian who’s based in the Seoul National University and is a well-known scholar in the Chinese Royal History._

_As of now, there were no marriage announcements nor any hints with regards to the soulmates’ arrangement especially with Professor Lee’s stand in the field of History. Despite that, we will look forward to the development of this story and we wish the two a happy relationship for each other!_

_Bzzt._

Jeno refused to tremble but he cannot help the quivering of his lips as he tried to hold the weighty stare of the man in front of him. He hates the constancy of these spontaneous surprise visit from all these Asian royalties but he cannot even speak that out loud apart from his friends. Biting the insides of his cheeks, he waited for the man to open his mouth. Luckily, his _unwanted_ visitor finally broke their staring battle.

“You do know that Uncle and Auntie aren’t very satisfied with Renjunnie’s _soulmate_ , right?” The Thai Prince leaned back, an eyebrow raised and looking very much like the royalty that he is. Jeno almost rolled his eyes but prevented himself. ‘ _How couldn’t I know that when I’m literally visiting an estate out of the city every weekend? I’m literally banned at that darned castle._ ’ He wished to bite back but merely nodded instead. ‘ _I’m such a spineless man, such a stark contrast against Injunnie’s confidence and bravado._ ’

There was a pause before the Thai Prince leaned forward from where he was sitting in front of Jeno, causing Jeno to flinch and leaned back further in his chair. “And what do you plan to do about that?” An eyebrow was raised expectantly and Jeno can’t help but do the same. “I haven’t really thought about that.” He shrugged, slightly squinting his eyes in suspicion. Ten, as how the prince had introduced himself, gaped at Jeno before leaning back and sighing in obvious exasperation. Jeno felt affronted but is too restrained to show it.

“This is absurd, you really suit that assertive and haughty heir.” Ten exclaimed loudly. “I know that that isn’t a compliment but I’ll take it as such and thank you.” Jeno remarked snidely, earning a wave of a hand and a frustrated sigh from the Thai Prince. “You really aren’t taking this very seriously. This is terrible.” Ten clicked his tongue.

Jeno turned serious, leaning back and crossing his arms in front of chest. Shaking his head, he hummed and smiled sadly. “I’m sorry to break it to you, Your Highness, but as a matter of fact, I _am_ taking this seriously. However, I do believe that I don’t have to broadcast this to every single royalty visiting me here or royals sending intelligence officers to tail me.” Ten flinched at that and Jeno knew that he must have been among those that sent some of those to spy on him.

Jeno honestly doesn’t feel any sort of anger nor mere irritation, at most, he’s just learned to ignored it all that the initial exhaustion eventually wore off. Ten seemed to be perplexed as well towards his responses that the Thai Prince smiled before turning off something, Jeno presumes that it’s a bugging device, removed his earpiece and his brooch which had the Thai Royal symbol engraved. Ten stood up and suddenly bowed to Jeno in a 90° fashion.

Jeno squawked loudly as he stood up in panic. “Oh my goodness! What are you doing your highness?! Please don’t do this! I’ll literally have my head on a silver platter for the press to ogle at!” He panicked and futilely attempted to try and straighten Ten who stubbornly refused on budging until he finally deemed it appropriate to do so. Jeno was turning red at the misplaced sincerity that’s plastered on the Prince’s face which was nowhere to be found earlier. “That’s my respect.”

Jeno’s jaw slackened and dropped. It’s a good thing nobody’s in the faculty, as courtesy of this Prince’s authority, or else his reputation would be pretty nonexistent by now. Sure, his reputation has seen better days before getting entangled with Royal politics, but he still has the “cool” façade going on for him. Shaking his head, he sat down when Ten finally sat down. “What’s that for? And don’t answer ‘ _Your respect_ ’ or I’m throwing you out of here and I don’t care if you’re a Thai Prince.” Ten shrugged but his sincerity hasn’t weaned off one bit.

“You deserve some and I can infer that the royals coming in and out of here aren’t giving you enough of that.” Ten explained when Jeno refused to back down. Jeno sighed and shook his head. “I appreciate it but I don’t really need it.” And Jeno wasn’t lying, it’s quite nice of Ten to offer him some respect which other royals refused to do just because they’re supposedly _above_ him. ‘ _Look where that attitude got the English Royalty._ ’ Jeno thought smugly.

“Anyway, back to the matter at hand, I am here due to an important request.” Ten clapped his hands and Jeno rolled his eyes. ‘ _Fucking finally._ ’ “At first, I was merely here because Prince Renjun asked me too and Kun will divorce me if I refuse,” Ten rolled his eyes at that and Jeno collected from his schema that ‘Kun’ is the Grand Duke, also the one in charge of the royal laboratories. “But now, I think I’d like to help you.” The Thai Prince smiled coyly at that. Jeno almost refused the offer in reflex had his rationality failed him; he’s aware that he needs as much support as he can especially if Renjun will actually see him romantically.

‘ _Ah, I’m getting too ahead of myself._ ’ Jeno bit his lips as his focus shifted from whatever Ten is talking about into this bubble inside his head which he’s constantly visiting nowadays. He’s not an idiot, he knows what everyone’s talking behind his back. Apart from his friends and his colleagues in the department, everyone’s skeptical of his status. He hears the snide remarks, he hears the doubts, and among those all, the sharpest of those blades was the attacks against his department, and ultimately, his profession.

As an orphan, there aren’t many things that can stab Jeno’s heart at this point of his life. He’s heard of everything and he’s internalized so many things in his life. However, the Department of History is his family. The previous Chairperson of History was his foster father who sponsored his education, and he found his current best friends through that same Department. What his house lacks, the faculty compensates for.

He’s a child of drama and History has been his escape and ultimately, where his passion lies. If someone asks him of what are the defining aspects of his personality, he’ll probably answer ‘History.’ For apart from that, he knows nothing just as well. For History, as much as it showcases and parade glamour, in the right angle, it’s nothing but a compilation of broken people creating mistakes and breaking others as well. And Jeno loves reading and seeing the causality of it all.

So to have his life attacked from all sides of the world, Jeno slowly feels his world slowly crumbling. He doesn’t like the excess attacks that his students gets inside the campus, what with so many undermining Historians’ importance especially in such a highly industrialized world as this.

“Hah, now I see why my help is needed.” Jeno’s attention was brought back when Ten snapped his hand in front of his face and sighed in pity. “Alrighty here, Professor, listen to me as I summarize the entirety of my objective here which you so gladly tuned out in favor of your thoughts.” Jeno smiled sheepishly but Ten just waved it off good-naturedly.

“Focus here because if you don’t, I don’t care whatever Kun will say, I’m leaving you here ignorant. First, as I said earlier, here’s the phone in which Renjun will call you with.” Ten raised the device which caused Jeno’s eyebrow to raise in confusion. “It’s not a simple phone for this is directly connected to the Royal line and will only receive and send signals through that. In short, you can call anyone in the royal family and they can call you too but no one else when you use this phone. This is efficient because this lessens the possibility of wiretapping and even if somebody tries to intercept the royal line, Yuta-san will easily block those intruders.” Jeno nodded as he took the device which Ten gave to him.

“Next, I already told you earlier, but you’re coming with me.” Ten stood up, brushed his pants from nonexistent dust, and grabbed Jeno by the arm. Jeno, albeit taller and bulkier in frame, was easily pulled by the Thai Prince. “Hey! I have a class in half an hour!” He exclaimed but could do nothing apart from following the adamant prince who’s hiding an extreme force underneath his slender exterior.

Ten merely shrugged off his protests as Yangyang joined the two of them when they emerged from the faculty. The whole corridor was deserted, which Jeno presumes is due to the presence of the Thai Prince here, and Jeno looked at Yangyang in an attempt to ask for the latter’s help only to receive a sheepish and apologetic smile. ‘ _What did I even expect, Yangyang would lose his hand if he ever dared to reach out to me with the presence of this darn prince here._ ’ Jeno thought despairingly.

“Your Highness-” Jeno called out only to be cut off by Ten. “Call me _P’Ten_ or just _P_ , it’s very awkward if you keep on regarding me formally when your soulmate literally calls me ‘ _Ten._ ’ That little brat.” Ten grumbled under his breath. Jeno smiled unconsciously upon that new information. He can visualize Renjun pissing off his elders just because of his status. Which brought another concern for him. ‘ _So he must be extremely proud._ ’

This left a bitter sensation in his chest. Jeno values respect very much and he can’t tolerate disrespect even if an elder is being insufferable. He doesn’t know how to take it in him if his soulmate is a haughty and prideful prince who has no sense of respect. ‘ _It seems amusing when it’s on paper but it’s terrible when it’s on reality._ ’ Jeno sighed forlornly which did not go unnoticed.

As Ten pulled him towards the parking, their velocity slowed down and approached a black SUV. Jeno squinted his eyes. “I heard your sigh, he’s a brat but he’s not really a brat.” The Thai Prince elaborated but his explanation only made Jeno more confused than he was before.

Seeing his confusion, Ten rolled his eyes and pulled Jeno inside the car. Once they were seated, Yangyang sat in the passenger’s seat and they took off. “What I meant is that, he’s alright. In fact, Renjun is as perfect as an heir could be. He just have his rough days but don’t worry about marrying a rude and impolite royal, he’ll never be that kind of asshole.” He winked before taking out his phone.

“Where are we going anyways Y- uhm- P?” Jeno inquired, looking outside and looking for landmarks. They are still in Seoul, though not for long for they are soon entering the expressway. ‘ _Oh my god, am I going to get kidnapped? But that’s absurd since Yangyang’s with me._ ’ Trying hard to control his skirting, he faced the Thai Prince who was busying himself with something on his phone. ‘ _Ah, my phone._ ’ Jeno discreetly patted his pockets and sighing in relief to feel two devices on his jean pockets.

“Don’t worry, I’m not kidnapping you- well I am, but I promise you that this little escapade has Renjun’s blessing.” Ten waved his hand absent-mindedly without removing his eyes from whatever he’s reading or typing on his phone. Jeno slumped in defeat at that and turned to staring out the window as the sun slowly dipped on the horizon. ‘ _I haven’t finished checking my students’ essays yet and I haven’t made any progress with my dissertation, at this point, I might lose my chance with that PhD._ ’

Without removing his eyes from the passing view, Jeno inquired at Ten. “Can you at least tell me when we’ll be done? I have a shit ton of work to do, I have a dissertation to write, and I have a research advisor to appease.” He listed out. His statement came out flatly, quite monotone and downright exhausted. ‘ _I must really be exhausted with all this attention that suddenly showered upon me._ ’

“Do it in China; Yuta-san would be happy to help you access whatever documents you needed to for your dissertation.” Ten patted his shoulders before clicking something which pulled up some sort of blinds which removed Jeno’s ability to track their whereabouts. With a sharp pain on the nook of his shoulder, Jeno blacked out with Ten’s voice as the last thing that he heard before succumbing into oblivion. “ _Sleep for now._ ”

Renjun is livid. What’s even more irritating is that he can’t assert his dominance to his elders because they all possess such a tight-knitted relationship that his bratty façade and faux threats doesn’t deter any of them. Which led to the situation right now. Unclenching his fists, he touched Jeno’s shoulder with his fingertips and growls under his breath seeing the forming bruise on his soulmate’s skin.

He glared at Ten who did not even bother to pay attention to him, opting to occupy himself with his phone while Kun was equally distressed with his husband. “ _Ge,_ I swear to god, if that jerk’s not your husband, I would have waged war with Thailand.” Renjun’s statement was directed at Kun but his glare at Ten did not falter. Kun shook his head in dismay and offered his sincere apology. “I’m sorry Jun, even I can’t control that bastard. I had the royal physician check Jeno twice though and I was told that it was nothing serious and he should awaken anytime now.”

“I just literally knocked him unconscious; he won’t get a concussion or anything. Also, don’t underestimate my kingdom Renjun, I doubt you’d be a match to _P’_ Nick.” Ten provided unhelpfully, earning scowls from the royal cousins. “Ge, if your husband doesn’t shut up, I will behead him right here and right now, to hell do I care about what happens, I’m not scared of your Crown Prince, _Chittaphon._ ” Renjun stood up, glowering despite his small stature.

Before a serious fight could break out, a groan was heard from Jeno who finally awoke with a start. Renjun had suddenly forgotten all his anger and swiftly took his place beside Jeno who clutched his hit spot while groaning. “Uh, where am I?” Jeno looked around confusedly, his eyes squinting ever so slightly because he’s not wearing his glasses.

Renjun carefully reached out and touched Jeno’s shoulders to grab his soulmate’s attention. It worked though it seemed like it merely doubled the confusion in Jeno. “Oh, hey Injun.” He called the Crown Prince with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Jeno tried to sit up only to groan and lie back down as pain shot up both his nape and his head. His nape felt like bruising whereas his head felt as if he’s having a migraine after oversleeping.

“I’m so sorry for the stunt that my _dramatic_ husband had pulled, Jeno-yah.” Kun hesitantly inched closer towards the bed, Renjun nodded in assent. Finally getting the approval, Kun walked closer and hung his head in shame. Ten scoffed from where he’s seated and Renjun almost had half the mind to jump on the elder and snap his head. The Crown Prince settled on a menacing glare as he kept on massaging Jeno’s scalp unconsciously.

“It’s alright Kun-ge. Though I’d say that you could do better than him.” Jeno was smiling kindly but Renjun can sense the malice and playfulness laced beneath that façade. Renjun guffawed, Kun smiled in response, and Ten slammed his phone in outrage. “I dare you to open your mouth.” Kun turned to his husband and Ten, though the steerer of their marriage most of the time, pursed his lips before sitting back down. Jeno giggled adorably which took at least five years of his age. Renjun felt his heart swell.

Grumbling and glaring at Jeno, Ten crossed his arms in front of his chest. “If you were in Thailand, I would have had you beheaded.” It was a threat. Renjun threw a glare of his own. “Is that a threat I am smelling?” His hands stopped from caressing Jeno’s locks. Outrage was bubbling inside him. His amusement was short lived as he saw Ten taking the situation he created very seriously.

Ten stood defiantly, holding his own pride as well. Kun stood in between his cousin and husband, to prevent Renjun from jumping the older and to shut up his husband who will really exile him and his family at this rate. Anger is slowly consuming the Crown Prince that one more misstep would erupt him into a raging monarch. “Just shut up Ten, please for the love of god, just shut up. I don’t want to leave China.” Kun pleaded.

Renjun cannot see his cousin’s face but he can feel the desperation laced in his voice. His façade almost broke until the second Thai Prince opened his mouth again. “I don’t see all this fuss with that _commoner_. I can do whatever with him and under the international laws, the Chinese Royalty won’t have a say in this. _He’s not your subject._ ” Ten side stepped, his face hard and his eyes cold as he stared at the Chinese heir. Barely able to contain his temper, Renjun shot back an equally ferocious glare. “I dare you. I dare you to lay a hand on _my_ soulmate.”

He felt Jeno reaching out to hold his hand from behind him, seemingly trying to placate him. “It’s my fault Injunnie, I’ve overstayed my welcome and pissed off Prince Ten. Don’t do this because of me.” And when Renjun looked back, he saw Jeno crouching, looking so little and insecure. He felt a little twinge in his heart at that. He was about to reach out when Ten shot again.

“See? Even he knows his place. He’s not even your lover.” He scoffed, earning a glare from Renjun and a disappointed look from Kun. “And who are you to say that Prince Chittaphon?” Renjun stood taller, formally addressing _a friend_ in an attempt to will down the ugly clawing at his chest. His blood boiled even further after hearing Jeno’s breath hitching behind him and his hand dropping in obvious dejection.

“He’s right, Injunnie, I-” Renjun did not let Jeno continue further as he bellowed. “I charge you, Second Prince Chittaphon, of high treason for blatantly ignoring my authority in my _own country_ and your impertinence towards _my_ fiancé and lover, Lee Jeno.” A deafening silence washed over them. Everybody dropped their jaws in that bold and powerful claim. It did not last long though as Ten clapped and laughed loudly, snapping everyone out of their trance.

The doors burst open, revealing Guanheng and Dejun smiling smugly, while Xuxi and Mark smiled fondly as the latter clapped his hands approvingly. Renjun blinked in confusion. ‘ _What the hell?_ ’ Yangyang, who emerged from behind his cousins has his head hung but Renjun can see the amused smile he’s wearing. He looked at Jeno who’s equally confused with the chaos. Kun also seemed to be innocent as they exchanged looks.

“Finally! Fucking finally~!” Ten sang loudly, earning a particularly harsh kick from the Great Duke. “Ow! Kun-ie! That hurts!” He shrieked and clutched his shin. “I’m glad that you know that it fucking hurts! You and your little stunts!” Kun seemed to have already managed to process whatever absurdity his husband had conjured and resorted into physically torturing the Thai Prince for giving him the biggest shock of his life.

Renjun on the other hand had just managed to process the bold declaration he just did. He suddenly felt unable to look at his soulmate. Sure, their meetings have been more frequent recently, and he can confidently say that a number of their meetings can be classified as _dates_ , but he doesn’t know if he’s confident enough to proudly claim the spot in Jeno’s life as the latter’s lover. ‘ _I don’t even know if he would want me to._ ’ Renjun thought bitterly, a frown slowly forming on his face. It’s a good thing that he has his back turned from Jeno.

His and his soulmate’s silence was suddenly the center of attention as his family members turned towards him. Renjun is very curious as to how he looks. “I think we should leave them.” Kun finally speak out after a few beats. The newcomers were about to mouth their protest but kept mum seeing the stern expression of the Grand Duke. Ten, though, was never that tactful. “I want to see how this unfolds though!” He bemoaned, moving to sit back on his chair from beforehand but Kun pulled him up.

Renjun raised a hand though, halting Kun in his actions. “Before you leave, I want to know your intentions.” He turned towards Ten. His anger has fizzled but annoyance was still sizzling inside him that he pettily refused any respectful address towards the elder. Ten shrugged, an action which surprised nobody in the room, not even Jeno who most certainly just met the Thai Prince hours prior.

“It just baffled me that despite after so long of meeting, you two haven’t moved past yet from ‘ _casually dating._ ’ Like, the soulmate system literally exists to skip all those pathetic and torturous _mating rituals_ non-soulmates do.” He snorted before finally strutting out, Kun hot on his tail.

Once they were the only one left in the room, Renjun took a deep breath before returning to Jeno’s side who’s still sitting on the bed. Jeno was looking at anything but him but the blush that’s decorating his face is telling otherwise. Renjun smiled but there’s a hint of uncertainty inside him which he willed down for the time being. “I’m sorry for that. It was thoughtless of me to do-” He erupted but was cut short by Jeno’s low question.

“Do you mean it though?” Jeno was not even looking at him as he fiddled with his fingers. Renjun took Jeno’s lost hands into his, refusing to reply hastily. He had thought of this. He doesn’t have plenty of time on his hands, but he certainly spent almost all his waking time thinking about his and Jeno’s relationship. He figured that it would be the best to take things slowly. However, with what happened earlier, he’s starting to doubt his thought process.

The Crown Prince suddenly had an epiphany. As he caressed Jeno’s hands gently, thoughts started attacking him from all lobes of his cerebrum. He suddenly understood how his decisions look to Jeno whom he never let in on his thoughts. Shaking his head in dismay to himself, Renjun finally held Jeno’s stare again. “I think I do.” Finally taking that little box that is safely tucked in his bedside drawer for a month now, Renjun smiled at Jeno’s shock-stricken face. Opening the box, he took one and kept the other one for himself. “This is rushed, totally unromantic, and uncharacteristically me-” Renjun began with his speech but Jeno was already in tears as he laughed and cut Renjun for a little while. “Jun, you literally jumped out of the window during our first meeting.” Renjun mock glared at his soulmate before clicking his teeth and motioning a ‘shh’ with his index finger.

“As I was saying, this doesn’t look like it’s planned nor does it seem like I even put any thought into this-” Jeno cut him off again with a laugh. “Injun, that’s literally a Tiffany jewelry.” He nudged his head towards where the blue box was situated. Renjun groaned but the smile never left his lips. “Let me finish Jeno-yah, or else I’ll breakdown and then everything will get extremely messy.” He mocked threatened his soulmate. Jeno nodded, finally relenting and letting the Crown Prince finish his _little_ proposal.

“Okay, returning back. Don’t retort anything but I would love to spend the rest of my life with you.” Renjun finally sealed the bracelet on Jeno’s right wrist. He looked at Jeno expectantly, a little twinge of worry undeniably twisting and scrunching his heart but he remained optimistic and calm. Jeno did not reply swiftly and remained staring on the exquisite bracelet sitting on his wrist. After a few beats, he finally looked up.

Taking the blue box beside Renjun, he took the identical bracelet and silently put it on Renjun’s right wrist. “There, now it’s official.” He beamed brightly. Renjun laughed silently at that before jumping onto Jeno, embracing his soulmate, his lover, and his _fiancé_. He’ll definitely worry about that indication later, but for now, he’ll just bask in Jeno’s gentle scent and gentle touches.

‘ _So this is why everyone’s crazy about their soulmates and falling in love._ ’

“You should get some rest for a while.” It was Mark. He is sitting a few tables from Renjun who is too engrossed in the documents he’s reviewing. It has been a little over five hours since he had camped inside the royal library after getting sick of his claustrophobic study. His works has been piling up these recent days, his royal engagements skyrocketing as well, and he can already feel the fatigue that’s slowly creeping inside him.

“Just a minute. I just have to finish five more papers. I don’t want any work stacking up on me.” Renjun waves his hand dismissively as he scans and understands the papers around him in record speed. He was cut short though as a gentle but firm hand took the papers from his fingers and on the desk before getting repositioned in a distant table.

“Enough is enough Jun, the work will still be there tomorrow.” Mark sat on the table parallel to the one Renjun’s currently behind. Exhaustion was also very evident in his face and Renjun felt apologetic for with his coronation set to be held sometime next year, his office had become busier than ever and Mark, being his cousin’s consort and his trusted royal advisor, was also swamped with paperwork.

“If you still refuse, I’m getting Jeno.” That halts Renjun from reaching out wearily to try and grab the papers from where it was set. He shook his head. Jeno is under extreme pressure, scrutiny, and stress right now. Jeno was suddenly thrown under the spotlight after that announcement, by the courtesy of his parents, and Yangyang has been reporting that his soulmate had been getting harassed before he ordered for heightened security.

Renjun knows that he can take everything the public throws at him, he’s been raised and molded into this perfect heir (apart from that little stunt he and his two idiotic cousins pulled) so paparazzi and tabloids are nothing but minor nuisances. However, for a man with a quiet and uncomplicated routine, the toxic and blitzing life of publicity which the royalty entails. He can see the terrible effect the negative media has on Jeno’s mental state.

For the months that he had been with his soulmate, Renjun knows that Jeno is a person who prefers to work in silence and under the wraps. Despite the number of papers he had authored and co-authored, Jeno is nothing short of shyness. Renjun found it endearing that despite the strong and muscular physique his soulmate has, Jeno is nothing but a big, soft, and shy puppy.

“Don’t, he has a 7:30 class tomorrow and he’s already stressed with his constant flights to here.” Renjun clicked his tongue before grabbing the last of his paperwork back. Ready to finish it again. Mark did not make a re-attempt at convincing the Crown Prince otherwise considering the complexity of his situation right now.

The thing is, as much as Renjun would hate to do it, he has to ask Jeno to resign from his post in Seoul National University to become a full-time Royal Consort. Renjun felt his breath hitch just picturing the crestfallen face Jeno would certainly make once he drops this bomb on him. Renjun knows how much his soulmate loves his jobs, from the stories about his students’ papers to the cranky staff from the archives who finally snapped after receiving the twentieth request from the same person for the same document on the same day. Jeno’s eyes would always brighten up whenever he talks about his current researches and whenever he visits for the weekend for that meant unlimited access to the Royal archives which is still unsurpassed in terms of Chinese records.

Renjun doesn’t know if he can stomach taking that away from Jeno when it’s his literally his life. Pushing his eyeglasses up his nose bridge, he sighed before scanning the papers once again. “You have to ask him to give up his career sooner or later. You know that, right?” Mark utters lowly, seemingly afraid of the anger or outrage it might evoke. Renjun just shook his head exhaustedly before removing his glasses.

“I don’t even know if I would want that. He’s so beautiful when he’s in his habitat.” Renjun smiled, remembering those impromptu travels whenever he misses his soulmate and can’t wait for a few more days before the weekend. The first time that he did it, Jeno was in the middle of his class. Jeno was tackling about the East Asian Kingdoms then when Renjun snuck inside one of his morning classes.

Renjun’s disguise was nothing but a plain old SNU university shirt, which he had managed to dug from Jeno’s chest, paired with his thick prescription glasses and old sweatpants he pulled from the bottom of his drawers. It’s both surprising and not shocking that the whole auditorium did not notice his presence when he snuck in but he took all his chances.

Jeno was passionately pointing as he discussed the poorly drawn sketch of the royal dynasties and royal bloodlines while listing significant events and contribution of each monarch. Renjun knows what his soulmate is talking about like the back of his hand but he can’t feel the admiration that bubbled inside him as he listened. It also gave him a certain fondness how extremely opinionated Jeno is while remaining objective and factual.

He did not even stay for more than thirty minutes in fear of his heart bursting in affection as he hastily left and headed for the President’s office, wishing to make his visit official.

“Ask him about his thoughts, you might be a royal and a future monarch, but you’re not his King.” Mark patted his shoulder before finally leaving, knowing that further attempts to convince his cousin-in-law to finally call it a day would be futile. Renjun hummed.

He knows this and he’s actually glad that he’s not his soulmate’s King nor Prince, as of the moment. For despite his strong and haughty façade, he still craves a little normalcy which Jeno never failed to give him. From their unhealthy cereal breakfasts to the childish bickering over which monarch was objectively the best in Chinese history. He loves the domesticity of it all even briefly. He doesn’t want to pull in Jeno into the toxic sea full of rules and etiquette which is the monarchy.

Renjun sighed before diving back right into his work. ‘ _I can’t wait to see Jeno again._ ’

_“It’s a little underwhelming to know who the Prince Consort of the Crown Prince is._ ” Jeno halted in his tracks, clenching his jaw as he pressed his side to the edge of the door frame of the room that’s right before the corner turn. His breath hitched as he processed the succeeding statements. “ _Professor Lee is good at what he does, but really? History?_ ” And there, there it is, the usual stigma.

Jeno bit his lips and knows that despite his love and adoration for his work, there really are just times when his insecurities kick in and slap him in the back of his head. The next blow did nothing to alleviate that. “ _It is such a downgrade considering the status of the other Huang Consorts. Prince Dejun is a Prince, he might not be the heir to the throne of their Kingdom, he’s still of higher status and Prince Consort Mark Lee is a top-notcher of his board exams five years ago not to mention his status as an official Royal Advisor to the Crown Prince. Prince Consort Mark might be a commoner, but damn, if all commoners were like him. Not to mention the other soulmates of the minor Princes. Lord Nakamoto Yuta, the Earl of the Fiery Pearls’ husband, he currently owns the largest online database in East Asia; and Lord Ten, the Grand Duke’s Consort, and if my memory serves me well, is second in line to the Thai throne._ ”

Jeno had enough, pushing his glasses on the top of his nose bridge, he wore a stern persona. He walked out of the shadows and let his presence be known by the two gossiping Assistant Professors who paled upon seeing him. Jeno can’t even revel in the power he held as the words kept on ringing in his ears. Smiling sardonically, he tipped his head in a mock greeting. “Good afternoon folks. Fancy seeing you here.”

The two bowed deeply at him, considering that he’s their senior. ‘ _Faculty of Communication Arts._ ’ He inferred considering the color coding of their outfits. Jeno suddenly thanked his memory for storing something as trivial as all of the Faculty colors. “How’s _Bomin_ these days?” He inquired, intentionally calling the Chairperson of their department casually to show his position in the University hierarchy. This just caused the two Assistant Professors to pale even more intensely, too scared to answer his sarcastic inquiry.

Smiling, Jeno tipped his head again in a casual farewell. However, not even ten steps later, he turned his head to showcase a proud façade. “Oh also, _P’Ten_ isn’t the second in line to the Thai throne. Haven’t you heard? His sister-in-law just gave birth to a healthy baby girl. He’s now the third in line.” He smirked before finally descending down the stairs, leaving the two pompous individuals to shake on their feet as they gather their senses.

Once he’s far down enough, Jeno dropped on his knees and had to crawl pathetically to the corner in order to support his body. He’s been holding out for so long, the malicious remarks are just too much. ‘ _I’ve endured for six months, another six, and another six after that shouldn’t matter much._ ’ The terrible tabloid articles, the paparazzi, and the cynics, they were all becoming too much. Jeno felt the prickle in his eyes and he dropped his book as he clutched his face, attempting to block the sound of the sobs that’s threatening to escape his lips.

He hates himself. Renjun was nothing short of perfection but here he is, slowly crumbling from the pressure which the public is imposing on him being the soulmate of the most eligible bachelor across Asia; how will he fare if he decided to be the Royal Consort? Heck, he can’t even handle being Renjun’s boyfriend, what more being his husband?

Jeno bit his lips, shaking, as more tears cascaded down his gaunt face. “Come on Lee Jeno, pull yourself together, you have a darned MA and will soon earn your PhD, don’t be a coward and pull yourself together.” He chanted his usual mantra, frustrated at the realization that not even his credentials is enough to calm him down.

‘ _How can it calm me anyway? I am nothing but a mere historian. In comparison to the other Huang consorts, I’m just a little spark struggling to light up amidst those giant stars._ ’ Jeno bit his lips as he proceeded to gather his books with difficulty. His chest is painfully constricting but Jeno refuses to acknowledge it and further breakdown in the middle of the History building at fucking nine in the morning, no, he should at least have the pride to hold it in.

“Jen…” A soft and familiar voice called out, halting Jeno in his activity, his hand hovering above his personal copy of ‘ _Wuthering Heights_ ’ which he recently bought for a light reading. He bit his lips, turning his head ever so slowly, his emotions drowning him when his eyes met his soulmate’s. Trembling, he let go of his books and he stood up, his lips sandwiched in between his teeth.

“Injun-ah…” He called out, finally lounging himself and letting his emotions get ahold of him. He broke down. Gentle arms wrapped around him comfortingly; gentle caresses across his backs as Renjun silently stood there, supporting both his and Jeno’s weight as the creases in his forehead deepens in worry.

After a long while, when Jeno’s no longer choked with his emotions, Renjun finally parted his lips, unafraid to open Pandora’s box. “What happened?” It was soft but Jeno can detect the subtle anger there. “You should know.” Jeno replied, his voice muffled as he burrowed his face into the nook of Renjun’s shoulder. This time, there was no abashed chuckle from the Crown Prince from the exposition of his subtle exploitation of his power, there was only stiff and tensed figure.

“I’m sorry Jen.” That was the only thing that came out of Renjun’s mouth finally. Jeno shook his head, it was nobody’s fault, really. Gently massaging little circles on Renjun’s waist, Jeno gently kissed Renjun’s tensed shoulders. “Don’t be, it’s not your fault.” He replied lowly. Renjun shook his head and a sigh escaped his lips. Jeno can hear the thousand screams of exhaustion fill his ears. He realized just how much tiring the whole debacle is for Renjun. Jeno closed his eyes.

If it’s this stressful for him that it’s just been six months since he unofficially joined the drama and spotlight surrounding the royals, he can’t imagine how weary Renjun is by now. Huang Renjun who’s the only child of the current Huang monarchs; Huang Renjun who’s trained and conditioned from a very young age how he will manage China when he finally ascends the throne; Huang Renjun who started to act for the press even before he can walk; Huang Renjun who memorized every single Chinese legislation way before he was introduced to the Periodic Table of Elements; Huang Renjun who impassively dismissed the cynical and malicious reporters after that whole debacle with Xuxi and Guanheng; and his soft and genuine Huang Renjun who abuses his power just to make sure that Jeno’s not on the trunk of the back of some car just because he was officially introduced as the Royal Soulmate.

Jeno smiled.

“I can feel your grin against my shoulder, at least share me some of your thoughts or I’ll go insane here thinking that you’re currently insulting me inside your head.” It was a light remark but Jeno can feel that Renjun is still tensed. “Nothing, I am just reminded of how amazing you are.” This elicited a light laugh from the publicly stoic Crown Prince.

“Your mood shifts are too drastic, I’m really worried.” Renjun’s voice is light and Jeno can even feel him wiping a possible stray tear from his eyes. “It is, isn’t it? One moment I was sobbing terribly because of a childish remark, but now, here I am, in your arms, still pathetic looking, but is now being a sappy teenager.” Renjun hummed at that, lifting his hands to play with the strands of Jeno’s hair. Jeno is glad Renjun took those martial arts class for he’s afraid that with such a naturally lithe and slender frame, the slightly shorter male would have had trouble supporting the two of them as steadily as he is currently doing. “Maybe I’ll ask Xuxi ge and Guanheng ge later to help me find you a counselor.” Renjun gently remarked to which Jeno just hummed gently, finally taking in the comforting scent of Renjun’s million-dollar perfume set.

“Let’s sit somewhere, I know that you know how sturdy my legs are but I literally just got out of flight and rushed here.” Jeno pulled away swiftly at that, his eyes wide with shock, concern, and a little bit of outrage. Renjun turned worried at that and shook his head. “No, I am not irrational for I really have some business to attend here outside of our usual weekend rendezvous. I just rushed here when Yangyang called me when you suddenly dropped into that corner, crying.” Renjun stared at Jeno dead in the eye, no longer ashamed of the extremities he just underwent just because his soulmate broke down.

Jeno hmp-ed and opened the first empty room he saw. He knows that Renjun’s profile and guards around the perimeter will take care of the rest. “Yangyang that traitor, I’m hiding Jaem from him.” He mumbled under his breath, totally unaware of the fondness it brought on Renjun’s exhausted form.

As he closed the door, Jeno heard the royal guards shuffle outside to guard the door from outsiders. He smiled knowing that he can take his precious time with his soulmate. The moment that they sat on top of the teacher’s table, Jeno clung to Renjun like a koala once again, sighing in relief as he inhaled Renjun’s subtle fragrance. Renjun laughed heartily at that and adjusted himself a little so that he could cross his legs and caress Jeno’s hair while supporting the both of them.

“I’m sorry.” Renjun broke the silence that wrapped around them, wanting to open that Pandora’s box that kept on looming over them in fears of it exploding on their faces if it was incubated even more. It was Jeno’s turn to sigh as he straightened up and took Renjun to his chest. It never ceases to appall Jeno how _small_ Renjun is in his arms when the Crown Prince always exudes a powerful aura that makes one think he’s larger than he actually is.

Jeno shook his head before placing a gentle kiss on the crown of Renjun’s head. “It’s part of the job.” He gently supplied, unwilling to voice out every single insecurity, fear, pain, and anxiety that being Renjun’s soulmate entails. Renjun still knows though. “You can choose not to partake in this life though.” There it is, the option to leave. Jeno kept mum and Renjun did not prod.

Jeno knows that it will be easier to leave, to just remain acquaintances, and to live his usual mundane life. It will be easier to worry about his dissertation, his unruly students, and his boisterous friends; away from the limelight, away from the drama. That is not the case when he chooses to be with Huang Renjun though. Privacy will be a thing of the past, he would have to be molded into someone that’s worthy to stand beside the Crown Prince and be recognized as “The Consort,” and he would have to live with eternal scrutiny.

He knows the obviously better choice but the latter has _his_ Renjun; not the Crown Prince but the idiotic being who always overexert himself, not the intimidating heir but his soulmate who would suddenly turn up in the middle of the night (after getting out of a two hour flight) in a variety of Moomin pajamas; _his_ Renjun.

Jeno knows that he will continuously break down under intense scrutiny and pressure but while he still can, he wants to choose the throbbing of his soul mark. “I want to choose my wolf.” He smiled. Renjun clicked his teeth but Jeno can feel the smile that’s pressing against his chest. “Yeah, be like that, keep on reminding me that I am freak amongst a millennium of dragons.” There was no real bite in his voice, rather, Renjun was teasing.

“Don’t worry honey, we’re special. Also, if I may, it hasn’t been a millennium yet since the last wolf mark in your bloodline. It was exactly nine-hundred ninety-nine thousand, nine-hundred and ninety-nine years since the Emperor Zhang Yixing announced to the world his and his soulmate’s peculiar soul marks.” Jeno recited off the top of his head, earning a light slap on the chest and a disgruntled snort. “It’s literally one year short of a millennium Jeno.” Renjun chastised, pulling away, an eyebrow raised in amusement. Jeno merely shrugged and placed his head on Renjun’s shoulders.

“Are you sure though? You know that you would have to give up SNU and your life here in Korea if you would choose me.” Jeno understood the implications. “Ask me properly Injun.” He smiled, using the Prince’s Korean name – courtesy of the Korean Queen. Renjun faux glared at him but nonetheless smiled and nodded. “Would you be my Consort, Jeno-yah? I can only offer you my country, my various estates, and my little fortune,” Jeno rolled his eyes at that because Renjun is obviously understating his net worth. “and those won’t even amount to much with how much _shit_ I will be putting you under, but Jen, will you accompany me in that Flaming Throne?” The profanity sounded strange coming from Renjun’s mouth but Jeno cannot even tease his soulmate over that as his ears are ringing of the implications of Renjun’s question.

“Doesn’t that sound like a marriage proposal?” Jeno uttered dumbly after a moment of blankness. Renjun seemed to want to lighten up the atmosphere but is too anxious to utter anything other than a simple nod of his head. Talk about the courage and pride of the Crown Prince.

Jeno is unsure with a lot of things but right now, he’s sure of one thing. “It will be hard, yes, but I think it will all be worth it in the end.”


End file.
